


Insatiable

by RivetingFabrications



Series: When The Palace Sleeps [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: 6.4k words of it, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I really suck at tagging, M/M, Orgy, Polyamory, Rimming, Robin Pile, Spanking, harem au, i'm so sorry if i forgot something, some shame kink and some praise kink i think, there's too much, this is all smut i'm sorry, where do i begin tagging all this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince Damian's away, sometimes the concubines will play. Then they need to be disciplined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo everyone here is more or less aged up so that Damian isn't underage. Not that ages are ever mentioned here, really.

Prince Damian settled himself on the warm cushions, eyes assessing his harem as other servants cleaned up the dinner plates, scurrying out of sight as soon as possible. His concubines were dressed lavishly, in loose flowing pants but bare chested, arms and legs decorated with bangles and expensive jewelry. Each one had Arabic painted along his skin to spell Damian’s name with delicate brushstrokes, and a wave of content possessiveness washed over him, after a long day’s journey to debate with other politicians and to rule his country.

“You were all good in my absence, of course?” he questioned, reclining back as the last of the servants disappeared with dirty plates in hand. He had obedient nods of affirmation, their eyes downturned towards the floor, as they should have been. Yet Damian had been looking for it, and caught a barely visible flush and tiny tremor from the smallest of his concubines.

“Timothy,” he spoke, eyes trained on the concubine now. The palest one, with sharp facial planes like glass with an intellect to match looked up, eyes fluttering as he sank gracefully into a bow.

“Prince Damian?” he asked.

“I trust all has been well?”

“Of course.” Timothy’s voice was placid, docile, but Damian knew his concubines. His eyes rove over the man, and, just barely peeking above the soft silk, was a bite mark hidden along Timothy’s hips.

“Come.” His fingers beckoned. Timothy paused, and the prince could almost see the cogs turning in his head, before he stood and swept forward to take his place at Damian’s feet. Yet before he could kneel, Damian’s arm shot forward to grasp firmly at Timothy’s arm, yanking him forward and off-balance with a yelp. Timothy tumbled, splayed along Damian’s lap, eyes widening in surprise. In one swift moment, Damian ripped away the silks, tugging down Timothy’s pants and sinking two fingers easily into the concubine. Timothy cried out in surprise at the intrusion, squirming as Damian’s long fingers spread him open.

“I thought as much,” snorted the prince, as incriminating seed dripped out, staining Timothy’s pale thighs and Damian’s fingers a lewd milky white. “Jason, what have I told you about playing when I’m gone?”

“Why is it always me you accuse first?” protested the second concubine, head jerking up at the sound of his name to glare impudently at Damian. He was exotic in his own right, heavily built where Timothy was lean, with a tuft of white fringe that accented his features.

Damian rolled his eyes. Timothy twitched, breaths already heavier from the stirring of arousal. More semen trickled out when the fingers inside him twisted. “Are you saying this is not your doing?” Damian asked, withdrawing his fingers to examine the sticky fluid stretching between them. Jason gritted his teeth as Damian grinned dangerously at him, silently daring him to lie.

“…No,” he growled, scowling deeply at the floor.

“Tt. I thought as much.” Damian clicked his tongue. “You know what this means, right?”

“That you’ll punish me,” muttered Jason, scuffing his bare feet on the marble floor. Timothy jerked a bit in Damian’s lap, twisting and craning his head up to meet his prince’s eyes.

“Prince,” he breathed, eyes wide and pleading, but oh, Damian knew how coy Tim could be. “It was my fault, I instigated it – ah!” The prince spanked him smartly, smirking at the yelp he drew from Timothy’s lips.

“Do not bother trying to protect Todd,” responded Damian, wiping his fingers on the back of Tim’s thigh before stroking the spot he had slapped. Timothy’s nape was flushed a lovely red, head ducked back down as he submitted. “I am aware of the soft spot both of you have for each other, and I will be punishing both of you for your insubordination. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” exhaled Tim, eyes clenching shut when Damian spanked him again. His breath stuttered in a rush of breath. Damian glanced back at Jason. His jaw was clenched, rough fingers fisting the silks that could easily tear under his strength.

“Richard.” The last of his concubines, his favorite, raised his head, bright blue eyes piercing but docile.

“Yes, Master?” he murmured, face tilting up, perfectly submissive in his stance and in his tone.

“Get the cock ring with the straps for Jason, and tie his arms for me. Oh, and a spreader bar for later. Then I want you to clean up the mess Jason made in Timothy, is that clear?”

“Of course, sir,” he purred. Then Dick was moving, muscles rippling lithely in a way that made the prince’s hunger fully awaken. He forced his attention back to Jason and Timothy.

“Jason, you are forbidden from moving there until I say so, and you will watch me give Timothy his punishment until it is your turn. Is that clear?”

“Clear,” he muttered. Damian suddenly spanked Timothy again.

“ _Ah_! Why did you – I didn’t –” Timothy writhed, but Damian’s focus remained trained on Jason, whose face scowled at the sound of Tim’s pained voice.

“Clear _what_?” barked Damian, hand hovering threateningly over Timothy’s reddened ass.

“Clear, _sir_ ,” ground out Jason sullenly.

“Tt.” Satisfied, Damian ran a hand over Tim’s bare back, as Tim lay pliant across his lap. “I do not know why you continue being difficult, Todd. I _know_ that you can be good. Now, I want you to kneel properly and watch.” Still glowering, Jason complied just as Dick returned with the items; Damian smiled wolfishly, resting his chin on an arm to survey Dick slipping the cock ring onto Jason and strapping his arms behind his back securely. Once he was done, Dick took his place by Damian’s side, kneeling at his master’s feet.

“May I begin, prince?” murmured Dick, eyelashes lowered prettily. Damian smirked, parting Tim’s asscheeks with his fingers, enjoying the hungry, frustrated look on Jason’s upturned and impertinent face.

“Soon. But, before that,” he suddenly gripped Tim’s flesh, kneading it, and Timothy shivered, eyes bright with anticipation as Damian pinned his arms behind his back with a single hand. “Timothy here is going to take my punishment to prove he still knows how to be good, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, sir,” breathed Tim, eyes closed and cheeks burning with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Prince Damian.”

Damian snorted. “Prove it, then, that you understand why you’re being punished. You’re going to count every stroke I give you until I think you’ve earned your lesson. And if you mess up, we’re going to start over. Understand?”

“Yes, Prince Damian,” groaned Timothy softly, bangs falling into his eyes, face falling forward in compliance. Damian grinned, hand grazing over the soft flesh as Timothy shivered. Although he couldn’t see it from this angle, he knew that Timothy’s plush lips were probably parted slightly. His hand rose, smacking Timothy’s ass with a resounding spank that made the man jerk and yelp.

“One,” grunted Timothy, once he had settled himself back down into Damian’s lap, recovering from the strike quickly. The skin was quickly becoming a gorgeous red, and Damian swatted him again, the air expelling out from Timothy’s lungs in a rush. “Two!”

Not allowing him to catch his breath, Damian continued spanking Tim, reducing his smallest concubine to a sobbing wreck. Yet his eyes were on Jason, whose eyes were narrowed and shallow, forcefully regulated but heavy breaths telling of his arousal. The straps of the cock ring were tightened securely around Jason’s balls, and Damian couldn’t hide a grin as Jason shifted uncomfortably, his member already at full hardness.

“Fifteen,” sobbed Timothy at last, writhing furiously in Damian’s lap. Damian could feel Tim’s stiff member leaking profusely, and he crooned softly, palming the reddened skin to soothe it.

“Good pet,” he breathed, cupping the swell of his concubine’s ass. Tim whimpered at the touch, stilling his movements. “You took your punishment so well.”

“Thank you master,” gasped Timothy, eyes teary, and Damian grinned sharply when Timothy rutted against his thighs. “I’m sorry for disobeying you.”

“I know you are,” reassured the prince, running fingers through Tim’s silky hair. “And you’ll be rewarded for being good, gorgeous one.” He nodded to Dick, whose own arousal was poorly concealed by his silk pants. Dick’s pupils were dark with lust, yet the concubine still shuffled to Tim with an enviable grace.

“May I, master?” Dick breathed, and Damian nodded his assent, before Dick’s hands parted the reddened cheeks of Timothy’s ass, splaying them before his head dipped down. Timothy whimpered, soft and vulnerable, before Dick licked a trail from his perineum to his hole, lapping wetly and turning Tim into a quivering mess of sensitive nerves.

Timothy begged desperately with a soft litany of pleas, clenching his eyes shut just before Dick pressed his face further into the crease of Tim’s ass for his tongue to breach his hole, tanned hands squeezing the globes of Tim’s pert ass lasciviously.

“P-Prince Damian – ah! Dick, please, I-I –” Timothy was freely sobbing, and Damian could hear the lewd squelches and obscene noises as Dick messily sucked Jason’s come out of Timothy.

“Dirty boy,” he murmured, fingers pressing into Timothy’s mouth. Timothy immediately started sucking on them, tongue tracing each one thoroughly through his little open-mouthed pants and half-formed pleas. “Even I can’t satisfy you alone; you need all of us to properly take care of you, don’t you, Timothy?” His spit-slicked digits plunged in and out between Timothy’s pink lips. Tim whimpered tearily as Dick ate him out obscenely and Damian’s fingers penetrated his mouth ruthlessly.

Dick pulled off long enough to lick a long, tortuous trail running from the underside of Tim’s hardened cock over the crease of his balls and back to Tim’s hole, repeating it again before his tongue delved further into Tim, hands drifting down to tighten his grip on the youngest concubine’s thighs. Damian was sure that if his fingers weren’t toying with Tim’s eager and kittenish tongue inside his mouth, Timothy would be babbling nonsensically, begging for one of them to fuck him properly.

“Richard,” Damian said, pointing with his free hand to the inside of Timothy’s thigh. “When you’re done, I want you to mark him up for me. I think here, here, and here shall do, won’t it?” he tapped the three most sensitive places on Timothy’s thighs, chuckling as Timothy let out a nearly pained moan. “I want him to feel it.” He bent closer to Timothy’s ear, hissing, “I bet that in the night you dig your fingers into those bruises, wishing it was Jason’s fingers about to spread you open to just _take_ you, isn’t that right?” His fingers finally left Tim’s mouth in tacit permission to speak, though they carded through Timothy’s hair, dirtying it.

“Gods – M-master, ah! Please, _yes_ , just – I – _anything_ –” Timothy begged incoherently, just as Dick’s mouth finally left his ass. The oldest concubine’s chin was wet with saliva, and he started attentively sucking on the soft skin of Timothy’s thighs, kissing and nipping the chosen points to leave hickeys that would linger there for days.

Dick started on the first one, teeth sinking in before catching the skin between his lips to suck a faint bruise there, skin reddening quickly and bruising already. Timothy tried to squeeze his legs shut, but a sharp sound of reprimand from Damian had his legs falling apart again, trembling from the amount of sensation he was experiencing.

“Hm – make it darker,” hummed Damian. Dick bit Timothy a bit harder, tongue laving over the mark in a silent apology as Timothy sobbed openly, legs splayed open. Damian’s eyes darted over to Jason; the man’s cock was fully flushed, straining against its confines, and the man was staring hungrily at Timothy’s twisting and arching body.

“This is me being _kind_ , Timothy, Jason,” Damian said sternly, as Dick was halfway through the second lovebite. He felt Tim rutting against his legs again, but felt benevolent enough to allow the man to do so. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Jason. The next time both of you disobey me, I will be putting chastity locks on both of you for a _month_ ; we’ll see how well both of you like _that_. The next time both of you want to play together, you _ask permission_.” Dick’s teeth expertly nipped Timothy in a tiny patch of skin daringly close to the seam of Tim’s perineum just as he finished the third bite; the younger concubine moaned, his entire body shaking with need. Pleased with Dick’s handiwork, Damian then lifted Timothy, arranging him so that the smallest one was sitting in his lap, legs bracketing the prince’s.

“Filthy,” tsked Damian, gripping Tim’s weeping cock. Precome had leaked all over Damian’s pants, though in truth Damian secretly did not mind the mess. He took his cock out from his stained pants, hissing a little at the cool air. “You are lucky that you are so _pretty_.” He slapped the side of Timothy’s thighs with the flat of his palm, as Dick obediently sat at Damian’s feet, nuzzling his leg. Timothy groaned, eyelids fluttering as he raised his unsteady hips over Damian’s cock. He lowered himself shakily, whimpering at the breach as the prince’s cock glided in easily. He bottomed out soon enough, little hiccups escaping his abused lips as he started riding Damian, leaking member bobbing obscenely in the air.

“P-Prince Damian,” begged Timothy, eyes puffy and red from his tears, and Damian had to admit to himself he liked seeing Timothy this undone, crying from the sheer weight of pleasure. “Please t-touch me.” He rocked his hips unconsciously, squirming as Damian’s cock throbbed at the sight and sounds and smell of sex heavy in the air. “I-I _need_ you.”

“Tt. Did Jason not satisfy you?” teased Damian cruelly, pressing a finger to the slit of Timothy’s circumcised penis. It came away wet with a thread of precome, and Damian pressed the dirty finger to Dick’s lips. The kneeling concubine dutifully licked the finger clean, as Timothy fucked himself on Damian’s cock.

“H-He _did_ ,” gasped Timothy. “H-he fills me up so much, with his cock and his come –”

“So you begged him to dirty you and it still wasn’t enough?” interrupted Damian, sneering at Jason who looked like he was in heaven and hell simultaneously, tortured by the scene he wasn’t allowed to touch. “Perhaps you need to be bred like the bitch you are. Did you let Jason mount you? Or did you fuck yourself on his cock the way you’re fucking yourself on mine?” Damian pressed his hand to Timothy’s stomach; the man keened as he bottomed out with an obscene squelch, velvet-hot walls clenching around the big cock spearing him open. “Tell me.”

“H-he pressed me against the wall of – hngh – the harem,” groaned Timothy, head tipping back as Damian finally – finally started guiding his movements, hands gripping his hips. “T-took me just like that…”

“Hard? Or gentle?” asked Damian, hips snapping up into Timothy, finally meeting his thrusts and starting a rhythm.

“G-gentle,” breathed Tim, arching back. Damian pinched his nipple, eliciting a loud, wanton moan that had everyone in the room flushing red. “O-oh! A-always gentle…” That was news to Damian, considering that when Timothy had been introduced to the harem he and Jason had always been fighting and fucking tooth and claw, but if they were getting along now then all the better. He just had to remind them _who_ was in charge here, at least from time to time.

“Remind me to pierce your nipples sometime,” hummed Damian. “They’d look so gorgeous, with a gold chain linking them…perhaps weighted would be good. Would you like Jason to kiss them better when they’re sore and red from me teasing them? Or maybe you’d want him to bite them, pull those pretty moans from your lips?” He sneered, smacking Tim’s ass once again. Crying out, Tim abruptly clenched down on Damian, and the prince nearly almost choked. Without warning Timothy orgasmed, wailing prettily as white splatters of come stained Damian’s clothes. Damian watched breathlessly as Timothy dirtied the two of them, before his tremors subsided enough for him to look up at Damian’s face, eyelashes spiky with tears from the force of his orgasm.

“I – Prince Damian, I’m so sor –” Damian cut in before Timothy could gasp out an apology.

“You came just from the thought of your nipples being pierced? Absolutely _filthy_ ,” rebuked Damian. Timothy shuddered, closing his eyes in shame as Damian forced Timothy down onto his cock, chasing his own orgasm. “I’ve told you before that I don’t like it when you come before I do. There will be repercussions, understood?”

“I-I’m sorry, Prince Damian,” he croaked. Damian shook his head reproachfully, hissing as Timothy clenched rhythmically around him, trying to get Damian over the edge, trying to please his master. Damian groaned at the sweet friction, driving into Timothy harder, hips snapping up easily.

“Fuck, take it all, you greedy thing,” growled Damian, cock plunging deep into Timothy as he came. Timothy shuddered in pleasure, head dropping against Damian’s shoulder as he felt the warm throb of Damian’s cock emptying into him. Only when Damian had spent himself inside his concubine did his softened cock slip from Timothy’s abused hole, smirking in satisfaction.

“You can’t even keep it all in,” he breathed, watching the puckered hole clench desperately as semen seeped down Timothy’s thighs yet again. “Perhaps I’ll buy a plug just for you; let you walk around with my seed bottled up inside you all day.” Timothy softly whimpered as Damian’s fingers scooped up the trickle of come and forced it back into his hole, arching a bit at the feeling. Satisfied with his work, Damian gestured at Dick to rise.

“Get the spreader bar on him, and use the cuffs over by the wall,” Damian demanded. “It’s time he watches Jason’s punishment. Lenient, don’t you think, Timothy? Considering what a _voyeur_ we all know you are.”

“Fuck,” muttered Jason, from where he was still kneeling, as Dick fitted the spreader bar to Timothy’s ankles, before taking the youngest concubine over to the wall that was reserved for his punishments. Gilded but padded wrist restraints dangled against its surface, and Timothy was forced to kneel much like Jason did, except Dick locked his wrists into the chains. Damian smirked, watching Timothy wriggle futilely. His pale, kiss-bitten thighs were forcefully spread wantonly, and Damian could see that his seed was already dribbling out again from Timothy’s hole due to his aborted movements.

“We wouldn’t want you coming just by rubbing your thighs together like you did last time, would we?” sneered Damian. “I always forget just how _easy_ you are.” His attention returned to Dick, who was hauling Jason over to Damian’s seat now. Jason was scowling and trying to brush him off.

“I can fucking walk by myself, dick, thanks for noticing,” he snarled, trying to make himself intimidating. Damian scoffed at the display.

“Dick, get Jason ready to take my cock as well,” he demanded. “I think one finger will be enough, don’t you? After all, Jason _does_ like the pain,” he added smugly.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” muttered Jason sarcastically, though he did not deny the last taunt directed at him. Damian pretended not to hear his audacity. It _was_ part of his charm after all, as irritating as it could become at times. If it truly bothered him, Damian would have simply gagged him. “Even _you_ can’t get it up that fast. Sir.”

“You’re going to suck my cock until it’s hard again, Jason,” retorted Damian smugly. “While Dick fucks you. What do you think?”

“What, no spanking?” snorted Jason bravely. Damian only rolled his eyes.

“Considering your absurdly high pain tolerance, there’s really no point, is there? No, you’re going to let me and Dick take turns fucking your ass and mouth until we’re both satisfied.” Damian gripped Jason’s hair, fingers twisting into his scalp until it bordered on painful. “You’d better get started, if you want to come within the next hour.” Damian smirked when Jason nearly choked, Dick grasping Jason’s neglected cock and stroking it on the rougher side of pleasurable.

“Fu- _ck_ , Dickie,” growled Jason weakly, thrusting into Dick’s hands with abandon. Dick chuckled, kissing Jason’s ear as he forced Jason to bend over, Jason finally coming face to face with Damian’s softened member.

“Don’t tell me you don’t recall how to please your master,” tsked Damian, rubbing his cock against Jason’s lips which were slightly more chapped than Tim’s, though not enough to be uncomfortable. “Show me that you’re ready to be obedient.” Jason growled defiantly, but because his arms were still restrained, he was unable to prevent Damian from forcing his mouth onto his cock using only the grip he had on Jason’s hair. Jason grunted as Dick settled behind him, feeling the other concubine’s hardened manhood slide between the cleft of his ass in a tease of what was to come, dry skin catching on skin before he felt oil drizzling down his crack.

Damian could see Dick’s finger working in and out of Jason from the advantageous viewpoint; Jason shifted uncomfortably, pupils darkened with lust as he tried not to cry out when Dick’s finger crooked against his sweet spot. Jason was unable to hide a full-body shudder, even as his mouth struggled to work around Damian’s cock with the grip in his hair restricting his ability to bob his head and work Damian up to full hardness.

“Tell me, Jason,” murmured Damian, though he knew Jason couldn’t answer. “Was this a plea for attention? Perhaps I have not been showering you with enough attention? If you want it, you only need to seek me out.” He smirked dryly at the up-from-under glare he received, though its effects were severely diminished by the way Jason groaned around the cock in his mouth, his muffled grunts assuredly stemming from the pleasure he felt. He patted Jason’s cheek condescendingly, before yanking him off his cock. Jason sputtered a little, and Damian knew Jason would forever deny the hint of wetness at the corner of his eyes. A strand of saliva that bridged the space between Damian’s cock and Jason’s swollen lips snapped soundlessly.

“Are you displeased with being in my harem, Jason?’ asked Damian sternly. “You know that you are not a prisoner here.” He drew his thumb along Jason’s plump lower lip, before his hand stroked over Jason’s broad shoulders, fingers digging into a knot he found. Massaging the spot, Damian smirked as Jason’s eyelids closed further as he got used to the stretch of Dick’s finger, pushing back against Dick in a silent bid for more.

“Could’ve fooled me,” muttered Jason sourly, voice a little husky. Damian caught the fleeting expression of concern on Dick’s face, filed it away for later in his mind to analyze. Dick was slowly stilling his movements, but Damian’s attention was solely on Jason now.

“If you wish to be free of palace life you are permitted to go. I understand that not having free reign of the entire palace without a guard or servant may be frustrating for you, especially when I am absent, but it is for your own safety and so I cannot lift that ban. I have taught you to read and write, Jason. That is a gift few concubines are ever bestowed with; that is the regard I hold each and all of you here in this room. You would not starve on the streets like you did before I found you, though there are certainly those who would use your connection to me to target you.”

“I know,” mumbled Jason resentfully, looking away.

“Then why are you unhappy? If you do not wish to leave and do not wish to stay, I do not understand. Speak,” commanded Damian. He tugged at Jason’s hair, forcing him to meet his eyes properly.

“I –” Jason cut himself off, eyebrows furrowing in frustration as he struggled to explain himself. Damian waited patiently, relinquishing his grip on Jason’s hair. This was unusual, to see Jason’s typical snark replaced by him floundering for words. “S-sir, I –It’s not that – I mean –oh, _fuck_ it –”

Damian could easily visualize the second when Jason gave up trying to explain his feelings, as the concubine exhaled heavily. Dropping much of his weight forward in an act of submission, Jason rested his head on Damian’s thigh and closed his eyes, using his lap as a support for his head.

“Can we just continue with the punishment? Please. Master,” Jason whispered, turning his head to nuzzle Damian’s hand, which had rose to stroke his reddened cheek. Damian raised an eyebrow at the rare display of vulnerability, and the even rarer verbal plea (Jason avoided requesting anything at all costs when possible.) However, a glance at Dick, who subtly tilted his head, was all that Damian needed to make a decision.

“Very well. But we will be having this discussion later. Clear?”

“Thank you, master,” murmured Jason, and Damian could see some relief sag through his muscles, though still tensed for his punishment. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, before nosing against Damian’s member which had softened during the exchange. This time Jason eagerly sucked on the crown of Damian’s cock, before sliding down the shaft wetly with an obscene groan. Coaxing it to full hardness, Jason bobbed his head with a gusto he rarely displayed, tongue pressing against the underside and tracing the thick vein there as it slowly filled with blood.

Damian exhaled shakily, hand fisting the surprisingly soft strands of Jason’s hair, but this time he did not guide Jason’s movements, permitting him to pull off with a loud smack of his lips to tease the slit with his tongue. Dick started his movements again, slowly working Jason back up.

Damian’s hand released its grip on Jason’s hair again; it slid along the nape of his neck before curving under to apply mild pressure to the concubine’s throat. Jason’s eyes widened momentarily, nearly losing his rhythm before Damian squeezed his fingers around the sides of Jason’s throat gently, watching the way Jason’s eyes fluttered shut as his mouth parted wider in a throaty groan.

“Trust me to know when you need to breathe,” he murmured, squeezing once then relaxing his grip. Jason gasped, drew his lips back to part for a single deep breath, then dove back in, squirming as Dick finished preparing him. Damian’s free hand now gripped Jason’s hair again, pulling him up enough so that Jason’s lips were still wrapped around the head of his cock while Dick breached Jason’s waiting hole.

Jason trembled, a slightly pained, choked moan emitting from the back of his throat, welcoming the slight burn of penetration with not quite enough preparation.

“How is his hole, Dick?” asked Damian, squeezing his hand in an even, slow tempo around Jason’s neck, loving the hint of Jason’s tongue peeking through his parted, gasping lips when he pulled out and Jason’s lips chased his cock unwittingly.

“ _Tight_ ,” groaned Dick. “I’m not even halfway in yet.” He was thrusting slowly, tiny rocks of his hips as Jason’s inner muscles fluttered around him.

“Always a fighter,” hummed Damian. “Still, I have never hated that about you.” Dick’s hand wrapped around Jason’s still restrained member, pumping his slicked hand quickly to distract him from the long, solid length spearing him open.

“How is it, Jason?” murmured Damian. He wondered if Jason was even listening, what with Damian’s hands restricting every breath and Dick working him open and wanting. “Timothy watching you get split open by two cocks and loving being choked and bound, all while having your orgasm denied, does it get you even harder?” He felt a surge of lust when Dick’s head rose, pupils completely black.

“His cock is so damn _swollen_ ,” sighed Dick reverently, bottoming out at last. Jason’s taut muscles minutely trembled, swaying a bit as he was forced to take the relentless slide of Dick and Damian in him. “He’s even leaking despite the cockring. I bet if you turned him over it’d be purpling at the tip,”

“So he’s just as dirty as Timothy, then,” responded Damian, squeezing Jason’s throat even tighter, holding it for a few seconds longer and releasing. “Although we knew _that_ , already.” A weak half-growl, half-whimper came from Jason’s abused throat. Damian chuckled. “Don’t be shy, Jason, there is no need for you to be ashamed here.”

Dick ground his hips in small, tortuous circles against Jason’s ass, motions that had the second concubine borderline whining. Damian fed him his cock again, felt it breach his throat in a mind-numbing sense of pleasure. Then with a nod at Dick, Damian smirked as his hand left Jason’s slightly bruised throat to join the other one in his hair.

Dick pulled out with a breathless groan, thrusting back in slowly, gradually working up the pace. Jason squirmed futilely, arm muscles testing the restraints which held securely. Damian met every one of Dick’s thrusts with his own, spearing Jason’s mouth eagerly as they reduced Jason to an even larger mess. Jason eyes clenched shut, gasping with every breath he was permitted, blood pounding in his ears.

“Come inside him, Dick,” growled Damian. “I want him to feel it every time he sits down.” Dick shuddered, bowing his back so that he shadowed Jason, bangs falling forward into his eyes as he thrust harder, beginning to lose his rhythm. Jason sputtered when Damian pulled out of his mouth, still gripping him by the white fringe of his hair.

“Stick out your tongue,” Damian demanded, and Jason complied, pushed forward by every single rock of Dick’s hips that punched every breath out of him ruthlessly. Eyes shuttering shut, Jason was pushed forward enough for his tongue lick against the slit of Damian’s member, before being pulled back again onto Dick’s cock.

Stroking himself quickly, Damian’s eyes flickered back to Timothy, who was sobbing, straining against his chains and begging, though the thoroughly debauched Jason had been the center of everyone’s attention at this point. Damian groaned, seeing Timothy’s member already back at full hardness just from watching, leaking against his abdomen. With a final twist of his wrist, Damian came, gasping as he painted Jason’s pretty face white with seman. Jason shuddered, catching a spurt of the prince’s come on his tongue, before pearly trickles ran down his face and chin, dripping down indecently.

Yanking Jason up, almost ruining the breakneck, erratic rhythm that Dick had set, Damian crushed his lips to Jason, tongue delving almost violently into Jason’s mouth. Jason cried out, the first open, unrestrained sound he had made all night, body convulsing. If Damian hadn’t already been holding him up, Jason would have probably collapsed, writhing desperately. Dick slammed in again this time grinding his hips desperately instead of continuing to thrust. His eyes widened at Jason’s uninhibited shivers, aftershocks nearly tipping him over the edge.

Damian pulled back in astonishment, his lips just as bruised and swollen as his concubines’. “Did he come?” he asked incredulously.

“I think so,” groaned Dick hoarsely. “Shit – Jason –” His hand slipped under Jason again; Jason quaked beneath his ministration, a low cry escaping his lips. “He came _dry_ ,” gasped Dick, stroking Jason again.

“S –stop –” gasped Jason, clenching his eyes shut. “T- too sensitive – fuck!” Damian had hauled him up again, eyes glinting.

“That was a surprise,” hummed Damian breathlessly. “How was your first dry orgasm?” Jason actually _whimpered_ , a sound that made Damian wish he was still hard.

“Master,” gasped Dick, slowly rocking his hips. “I – I want to come on Jason’s back. Please, master.”

“Why the _hell_ haven’t you come yet, Dick?” gasped Jason brokenly with a not quite sob, squirming. Dick managed a short, strained laugh.

“I haven’t been permitted yet, master,” he managed, snapping his hips a little, and Damian had to admire Dick’s endurance. “May I?”

“Yes,” murmured Damian. “Go ahead, Dick, but I want him to show us first that he’s learned his lesson. Beg Dick for him to come, Jason.”

“Fucker,” growled Jason weakly, all but collapsing if Damian hadn’t supported his weight. Damian just laughed, wiping away a trace of his seed from Jason’s cheek.

“Just be good, Jason,” Damian breathed, cradling his cheek. “And then I can give you your reward. And I _want_ to reward you.” Jason eyes clenched shut, turning his head away in embarrassment, something that was somehow incredibly endearing to Damian.

“Please, Dick,” he mumbled, pressing his face into Damian’s inner thigh, nuzzling it. “Please, just come.”

“I didn’t hear you,” retorted Dick a bit too smugly, hips suddenly snapping forward. Jason cringed in an intoxicating mix of shame, pleasure, embarrassment, and too much overstimulation.

“Dammit, Dick!” growled Jason, but Dick only laughed (Damian had come to learn that Dick could be just as sadistic as him sometimes.) “Please just fucking come, dammit!”

Dick chuckled throatily, draping himself over Jason's frame, his member pulling out with a wet squelch. “Since you asked so nicely, Jason.” When Dick’s fingers finally loosened their grip on Jason’s hips, bruised imprints marring the gorgeous skin, Jason collapsed to the floor, sobbing as he felt the wet, thick spurts of Dick’s release paint his back and the heavy pants of Dick stroking himself to completion. Exhausted, Jason slumped down, his muscles unresponsive as Dick cooed and pressed soft kisses to the nape of his neck.

“Good boy, Jason,” praised Damian softly. With a quiet nod to Dick to take care of Jason, Damian rose from the floor, crossing over to where Timothy was sobbing. Damian stopped short at the small hiccups and sniffles coming from the smallest, and then the telltale trace of pearlescent drops dirtying the floor.

“You came without even any stimulation, did you?” hummed Damian. “I should be surprised, but it _is_ you, Timothy.” Timothy looked up, eyes somewhat blotchy and tearstained. Assessing him, Damian decided to relent for the night, producing the key for the cuffs in his pocket.

“I’m sorry master, please don’t leave me like this, I’ll be good, I promise, just don’t leave me alone –” Timothy begged frantically, shuddering a little as Damian unlocked the cuffs. He cursed himself for forgetting that Timothy could become like this, scared that he would be alone if not lavished with attention, tried to silently apologize by kissing the tips of Timothy’s fingers, communicating through touch the words he could never say to someone beneath his status.

“Shh,” crooned Damian. “You are here with us, Timothy. And I am not angry that you came without my permission.” He trailed his fingers down the slope of Timothy’s spine, and the concubine shuddered, leaning towards Damian. Timothy looked up at Damian with gorgeous blue eyes that the prince couldn’t resist.

“I don’t want to be left alone, please don’t –” Damian pressed his finger to Timothy’s lips, silencing the older man.

“This was the second part of your punishment, Timothy, and you did well,” hummed Damian. “ _Very_ well. I know that you enjoy watching, but I do not enjoy neglecting you either. You may stay with Jason tonight.”

“Really?” blinked Timothy, gazing up at him, as Damian found the catches for the spreader bar and unlocked them.

“Yes. It is both of your rewards.” Damian helped him up, hoisting him into his arms as he walked back to where Dick was crooning soft words of praise into Jason’s ear, trailing fingers down Jason’s body as if he worshipped him. The arm restraints had already been discarded to the floor.

“Take the cockring off,” demanded Damian, bending down a little to spill Timothy onto the floor; Timothy scrambled up to kiss Jason fervently, licking up the final traces of Damian’s drying seed from Jason’s face. Damian reclined back, watching as his concubines ravished each other. Timothy frantically slipped the cockring off Jason, before his hand started stroking Jason slowly.

Jason whimpered a little when Dick’s hand covered Tim’s both stroking Jason simultaneously. Dick nuzzled Jason’s nape as Tim’s and Jason’s tongue tangled together, both gasping as Jason’s hips bucked, once, thrice, and then spasmed as he came with a low, muffled groan into Timothy’s mouth as he was milked dry.

Timothy nuzzled him, as their arms loosely twined around each other’s shoulders, just soaking in the warmth and familiarity of each other’s bodies before eventually dozing off. Dick reluctantly pulled himself away, though not before fondly ruffling their hair and throwing a blanket over them and arranging some cushions around them.

“They should be fine here, right?” he asked turning over to Damian. The prince nodded his assent. “I’ll have the servants come to clean later in the day,” Damian shrugged, before walking off to his bed, knowing that Dick would follow him. Sure enough, he heard the silent pads of Dick’s bare feet following behind him, before he entered his personal quarters.

“Master?” Dick purred, as Damian sighed and slipped into his own bed, lounging luxuriously on the sheets.

“What is it?” he asked, knowing full well what Dick wanted of him.

“I haven’t gotten my reward yet,” Dick responded, but oh, Damian knew that glint in his eye.

“Your reward was being allowed to come on Jason’s back,” retorted Damian teasingly, stretching out over the comforters.

“You know it wasn’t, master,” murmured Dick with a little pout, and Damian couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Impertinent,” he whispered, as Dick stepped closer, predatory gleam in his eyes.

“You like me like this, Prince Damian,” he hummed, daring to climb onto the bed. The mattress dipped under his weight, as Damian spread his legs and Dick situated himself between them.

“I do,” responded the prince, unabashed as Dick’s brazen fingers dipped under the waistband of his pants. “Tt, very well; take what you want,”

“I want you to say it, master,” crooned Dick, slowly divesting him of his clothing. Damian snorted to disguise his blush even despite the darkness of the room.

“Insolent concubine,” he muttered petulantly.

“Gorgeous prince,” retorted Dick.

“Shut up and take me,” growled Damian a little, finally allowing himself to wrap his arms around Dick and pull him flush against him. The throaty, sexual growl that vibrated in Dick’s chest made Damian’s arousal spike yet again, even as Dick kissed him hungrily.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeahh... first orgy written ever. yep. it was hard keeping track of where everyone was. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos or msg, I have no idea how i did. I could honestly add to this au things like jason and tim possibly leaving the harem or something, but I'm not sure I want to (it'd all devolve into smut lmao)
> 
> Also I'm so sorry if you read my other on going stories; I've been really busy the past two months, then I went to Berlin then after that hit a writing slump :( Reviews really galvanize me to finish stuff and I have like a bunch of random oneshots and a really long tim/kon one I want to finish but too much plot :-/ But yeah, critique would be amazing cuz i wrote this in fragments and it was really hard finding the motivation to finish. Love you all!


End file.
